


Dragonheart

by WolfaMoon



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Charles, F/M, Family Secrets, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Flying, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutation, Secrets, Self-Harm, second mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Unlike most mutants Charles had a second one. He rarely showed it for the same reason Raven hid herself. Fear of rejection. Fear of being hunted.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Hank McCoy & Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	Dragonheart

**Author's Note:**

> (Telepathy)

Dragonheart  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Unlike most mutants Charles had a second one. He rarely showed it for the same reason Raven hid herself. Fear of rejection. Fear of being hunted.  
DISCLAIMER: No Own

//Dragonheart//

Unlike most mutants Charles had a second one. He rarely showed it for the same reason Raven hid herself. Fear of rejection. Fear of being hunted. The thing is if he didn’t work it out his skin began to feel too tight. Everything itched as his mind became unfocused. He was a man but his second skin is primal.  
“I’m not sure I should be doing this.” Raven stood before him in her natural blue. She smiles at him.  
“Charles you’re beginning to project. Come on.”  
“I’m not beautiful like you. “  
“Yes you are, come on.”  
“What if the others see?”  
“We’re all mutants. Come on. Just imaging if they knew your true potential.”  
“They would fear me. “ Raven steps toward him.  
“Do they fear me?”  
“No of course not but we are still hiding.”  
“Come on Charles.” Charles closes his eyes.  
“Fine.” Raven smiles coming over to help Charles out of his cloths.  
“Finally.”  
“You are incorrigible.”  
“Of course.”  
“You should get wings.” She smiles.  
“Someday.” Raven stood transfixed as she always is as Charles changes from the small pale human to a large dark scaled dragon. His arms extending and cracking with unuse. His limbs growing longer. His body contorting in inhuman ways. His jaw extending. Then from his back wings massive enough to carry his weight and a rider.  
Charles is a telepath. Has been one since he was seven. Having met Raven when he was nine. Then when puberty hit. Everything changed. Charles father died. One night everything hurt. Everything burned. Raven by his side, he changed. When he first changed he was only double the size of his human self. But with each year he became bigger and bigger in his dragon form. They learned he was a dragon by reading books. AND what else would you call a giant lizard with wings.  
“So how do you feel now?” she smiles up at her brother. Charles lowers his head to meet her eyes.  
(“Skin in less itchy.”) He spoke telepathically. A hypothesis is that the reason he reads minds is so he can communicate in his second form.  
“Well of course. It’s been a while.”  
(“That is has. Are you ready?”)  
“Do you even have to ask?” Raven climbed so she was seated on his shoulder. Imagine riding on the shoulder of a human. Her blue skin bright against his dark scales. The scales flexing under her hand.  
(“Tickles.”) Raven smiles.  
“Let’s go.” The wings begin to move up and down. The rhyme building till they are hovering above the ground.  
(“Hold on.”) Then they are soaring upward. Raven squeals with delight as they go higher and higher into the clouds. Charles relishes in the wind flying past him.  
“I love this.” She always has. When they first tried dragon riding. It wasn’t that high or coordinating.  
(“So where should we try tonight?”)  
“Not to far. But I want to touch clouds.”  
(“Done.”) Charles took them through clouds wiping around like a rollercoaster. (“So have you figured out how to do wings yet?”) Raven bends down. Charles can feel her concentrating. This has been something she has been working on since she first flew with him.  
“Well I can do something.” Raven slid from his back.  
(“RAVEN!”) Looking to the left then something soared up. (“Raven?”) Looking beside him he sees Raven gliding beside him. (“You never cease to amaze me.”)  
“I can’t keep it up for long.” Charles soared closer budging her up. He can feel their scales gliding against one another’s. (“Jump off again.”) Charles feels her scaled wings run against his head as she runs off. Unlike him he still had his arms. Her wings are her arms.  
They spent a good part of the night soaring and catching then jumping off again. Almost a couple hours till full sunrise did they stop.  
Landing in the backyard Charles shifted back to his human form.  
“That was fun.” Raven spoke wrapping her arms around him.  
(“Yes it was.”)  
“External voice Charles.”  
(“So…”) “Sorry.” He says looking for his cloths.  
“Let’s just run inside.” Charles shakes his head at her following her inside. They felt like children sneaking in past the other household.  
“I didn’t know clothing was an option here.” Raven took an immediate stance in front of Charles. Charles may be the more powerful of the two. But right now she is.  
“Charles was helping me practice. Besides this is our house.”  
“Yes such luxury to run around naked.” Charles bristled behind her. Yet both kept their gaze on Erik.  
“Good night Erik,” the two leave. Erik stood there wondering what had transpired. Laughing on the inside at what he sees. Then the two move off to their rooms. 

//D//

Erik had heard the laughing. Laughing that sounded like children. Like the children that they had gathered. But to his surprise it was to see the stoic bare ass vicar running outside as god made the siblings toward the house. Like wild fairies dancing in the moonlight.  
Then he made a quip about living in luxury. The fairies had vanished. In their place are the humans that hide from the real world. Guess appearances are not what they seem.

//D//

Charles began scratching at his arm. Erik was watching him as they watched banshee fly around. Then the delicate nails began to dig into the skin. Breaking the surface.  
“Charles?” Erik voices concern. Charles looks at him.  
“What?” then Charles follows Erik’s stare. Charles quickly moves the arm of his sweater down. Hiding what he was doing. This concerned Erik. Knowing his past was nothing pictures but Charles looks to have it all. But then appearances can be deceiving.  
Once on the ground Erik wants to confront Charles but Raven is running toward hem and pulling Charles away.

//D//

Later that night Erik followed the wayward fairies. Watching as they get far from the house. Then stifling a scream as a dragon bounded out of the tree line and into the air. Not sure he is believing what he is seeing. He tried calling out a few times to the fairies but they did not respond. Then he looks up to see the animal soaring through the clouds. Gasping when something or one jumped off its back to glide through the air.  
This made him think is he going insane. Is he screaming? Then looking up again he sees the dragon gliding with the other creature. In the morning he would confront Charles and Raven. Finally find out what is going on here.

//D//

In the morning Erik comes down the stairs to see Raven talking to some of the other boys. They were asking like crazy about what they saw.  
“Did you see it?” banshee came over to ask.  
“Did I see what?” Erik looks at them.  
“The dragon,” Alex spoke. Erik raised an eyebrow. Banshee grinned,  
“Oh yeah he saw it, too.” So they look to Raven who is looking at both of them. Then she sighs heavily when Charles walks out of a room with Hank by his side.  
“But what is it?” Hank asks again. Erik notices Charles going back to scratch at his arm. Defiantly a bad habit.  
“Charles do you have a dragon in your dungeon.”  
“Pardon.  
“Do you have a pet dragon?” he asks again slowly.  
“No.” too quick to answer.  
“Then what did I, we see?” the small group looks at Charles  
“What do you think you saw?”  
“Something magnificent but unexplainable.” Erik moves in on Charles. Charles is still scratching. Quickly Erik grabs the offending appendages. “Charles!” he speaks with more force. Charles cringes back. Erik holds on tighter. The skin begins to ripple under his hand.  
“Charles!” Raven calls. She moves in pushing Erik aside to grab him. “Come on.” She takes him to run outside. Everyone looks at one another. Hank moves first to follow.  
Arriving outside they see Raven drag Charles to the center of the yard.  
“Charles, come on.”  
“I can’t.” Raven jumps on Charles tackling him to the ground. She begins to tear at his clothing. “RAVEN STOP!” this has Erik running faster toward them. Then he is thrown back as a massive wing knocks him down. This time Raven is on the ground under a giant paw of the animal  
Erik begins to call for metal.  
“Erik Stop!” Raven calls to him. Then her blue hand touches the paw gently. “I’m sorry Charles but you were harming yourself. Please.”  
“That’s the professor?” Alex asks stepping closer.  
“Amazing!” Hank says coming closer. “Can he understand you?”  
(“Of course I can understand you.”) Charles lifts his paw off of Raven. (“You should have not provoked me.”)  
“You were hurting yourself.” The dragon nods. Erik stops closer so he is standing before Charles face. Charles tilts his massive head.  
“Charles?” the dragon nods.  
(“Yes.”)  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Charles backs up fluttering out his wings. The others gasp. Raven smiles coming over to pet the wings.  
“He was afraid of rejection. Just like I am.” Raven moves around to get on Charles.  
“Is that safe?” Hank asks.  
“I’ve done it before.”  
“So you can ride him?” Banshee moves forward to pet the wing. Charles backs up at the touch.  
(“Sorry, Raven is the only one who has ever touched me in this form.”) Erik moves forward to touch Charles neck area.  
“Will you ever cease to amaze me?”  
(“Afraid this is my last trick.”) Charles moves around hopping over them. Erik is transfixed. Understating the siblings more now than ever. They are so much alike. Both hiding behind pale skin. They understood more than anyone. Who the monsters are. Erik watches as Raven smiles.  
“So this is your second mutation?” Hank speaks moving to study Charles as he stands still for a moment. “I mean, the ramifications that telepaths have a second mutation. Like the other woman. Ms. Frost. She can change her skin into diamonds. Maybe all telepaths have another mutation to protect themselves. So can you breath fire?” Charles looks affronted.  
(“I’ve never tried.”) Charles jerked again. Erik had reached out to pet a wing.  
“What’s it feel like?” Sean asks moving a little closer.  
“Very smooth.” Erik moves his hands along the wings. “So what part of you am I touching?”  
(“My back. But, hey!”) Sean was hanging in the air as Charles brought his tail into his view. (“What are you doing?”)  
“Checking out your tail?” Sean lets go and stumbles a little as he comes back to earth. “That thing is wicked.”  
(“That thing, is my tail.”) Erik runs his hands down the wing to stop down and stare at the tail. (“Erik, what’s wrong?”) Erik looks up from his thoughts.  
“You never cease to amaze me.” Erik can feel the telepath smile. Then the tail moves closer for Erik to look at. “Does it hurt when you shift?” Raven moved in closer to Charles. Charles resting his head on her shoulder.  
(“I’m use to it.”) But the way Raven is acting it is more than just a simple pain.  
“So you gonna fly?” Sean asked. Charles chuckles, sounding funny coming from a dragon.  
(“Yes.”)  
“Great,” Banshee runs for the house. All look at him.  
“He’s going to get his suite.” Alex informed them. Alex remained standoffish. He had begun to trust the professor in his teachings. Yet he had hidden this big secret from them. Moving slowly around the dragon he could only fathom what it must be like. So much power. Now he understood. Understood the power comes in many forms.  
(“Alex?”) Alex looks up from his staring as the dragon walks toward him. The innate fear to flee. Putting on his brave front he moves toward the dragon. Charles remains perfectly still. Sensing the fear that he feared from others. Small steps brought Alex to stand before him. Charles closes his eye bending his head down. (“I wont hurt you.”) Then Alex touches Charles on the top of his head. Just letting it rest there. Then he steps back. Charles looks at him.  
“So are you going to fly?” huffing Charles steps back from them. Then he looks to Raven. Raven needs no invitation. She climbs onboard.  
(“You may want to back up.”) They all did. Then the wings flapped and the dragon flew up into the air. Everyone looked up but then jumped as Banshee screamed to get himself up in the air. Getting higher to match with Charles.  
“That is truly amazing,” Hank spoke looking up. Erik could only watch. Then Raven jumped off Charles and glided.  
“Aren’t you upset that he hid this from us?” Alex spoke coming to stand with the other land dwellers.  
“If you had a mutation like Charles or Raven’s would you want to be that exposed. Sure we know what we all can do. But this is something that can be used against them. It may seem a strength but it is a weakness as well. “ Erik steps forward a little to get a better view of the trio. “Truly amazing.” Echoing Hank’s words. And it is true. They are.

//D//

Charles glided down after a show of about half an hour. Hank and Erik stayed and watched. Alex went back inside after a while. To go practice or just to whatever. The whole situation making him question his trust. Erik stood back as Charles stood before him. He yearned to reach out and touch. But he could only envy Raven as she glided her arms around Charles neck.  
“That was so much fun.” Raven bounces around. Her wings turning back into arms. Then jumping up to give a kiss to the dragon’s cheek. Erik steps forward a little.  
(“Erik, are you alright?”) Erik turns from his musing of the wings from Charles back to the eyes of the dragon.  
“You truly are amazing?” Erik spoke, then the wing expanded above his head. Startled he crouched then looked up. Then he heard the mental chuckle.  
(“You can touch it if you like.”)  
“I’m…” then the wing tapped him on the head. Turning he glared at the dragon. Raven laughed.  
“He’s not the one you should be afraid of.” Coming around to stroke under the wing.  
(“Raven,”) Charles chides at her. (“He’s not use to a dragon. Let alone being around a group of mutants.”) Erik raised his hands at that touching the extended wing.  
“What part of you am I touching?”  
(“My back. Just don’t go near my tail.”) Nodding, Erik ran her hands along the wing. The scales tickling his fingertips. Then reaching the bass he caressed where the wing met the back. Basically the same as holding onto Charles shoulder as he was pushed that one time when they were looking for others. The mutant not taking too kindly to a telepath. Or especially being confronted on his gift.  
“You are truly amazing.”  
(“Remind me to take you for a ride sometime.”) Charles moved into the woods followed close behind by Raven. Erik grabbed Hank pulling him toward the house. Giving the siblings some privacy.  
Hank is giddy once he enters. Going down to work on his mutant project. Erik remains at the window to watch the siblings reappear. Then he looks over to see Alex looking rather put out.  
“Is this going to be a problem?” Erik likes Charles. Made him feel he could have a bigger purpose then Shaw. Let him have a life after his revenge. Be more than he will ever be. To shine bright.  
“No,” Alex huffs.  
“Will there be one?” Alex turns to look at Erik, a challenge.  
“There won’t be one.”  
“Remember that.” Erik moves to get the chessboard ready.

//D//

Charles liked planes and hated planes. The blackbird may be beautiful but it was not his way of flying. In a battle of minds he could wind but this is raw power. Needing to help Erik and protect his students, his sister. That needs to help. Surging forth from the wreck of a plane he heads toward the sub. He had guided Erik there but there was so much more. Something hidden from him. Then Charles the dragon had distracted Shaw enough for Erik to get the helmet off. Charles froze Shaw. Then he watched Erik take his revenge. The dragon crying out to flail on the sand in pain. Feeling the death of another was never a comfort or an ease. It was pain and a slipping away into nothing.  
Raven screamed for Charles as the dragon stopped thrashing. Running to him.  
“Charles!?!” Erik saw his revenge turn into a nightmare all over again. He had moved the coin like Shaw wanted but instead of killing Shaw he had killed his mother, his friend. He is alone.  
Heading out of the sub through the hole that Charles made with his dragon talons he sees the dragon shake getting up slowly. The others regroup around the creature. Shaw’s people staring at the creature. Then in a quick morph back to the small human. Raven by his side supporting him. Alex coming over ripping his damaged outfit off and wrapping it around Charles. Give him his modesty. Then they see Erik stepping forward. Their students protecting their professor. Even angel coming over to get a closer look in the man she had left. Then Shaw’s people could only stare at one another in a silent dispute, battle.  
Then the humans get involved with their bombs and their guns. Destroying anything and everything that is different from the normal. Or what they consider normal.  
Rising from the smoke above the bomb’s destruction flies an extinct creature only remembered in legends. 

//DRANGONHEART – END//

Jan 27, 2015: Last Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 27, 2020


End file.
